


Breaking Bonds

by BerryPicker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers family, Gen, Teen Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryPicker/pseuds/BerryPicker
Summary: But now they only block the sunThey rain and snow on everyoneSo many things I would have doneBut clouds got in my way
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Eliza Danvers & Jeremiah Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Breaking Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, just re imagined slightly.

The storm was nearly over when they finally noticed Kara was missing. Eliza is on the phone with Clark to see if he knows anything and Jeremiah has gone outdoors to check the property with a flashlight. Alex searches the house for clues. Lightning flashes and Kara is standing there inside the back door – bedraggled with her clothes ill fitting.

She tries to sidestep a concerned Eliza but does not move fast enough as she is pulled in to a hug.

“I’m wet” she protests.

“I don’t care” is the response, before the chastising begins. Alex goes to the back door to call for her father and then closes it behind him when he returns.

“Where were you?” he asks with concern.

“I went out”.

“I can SEE that! Why?!” Eliza is exasperated in contrast to Jeremiah’s calm curiousity.

“I needed to.”

“Try again.” She won’t look at Jeremiah. Alex is sent for towels but is passed by a moody Kara who clumps up the stairs two at a time. “ _No powers_ ” Eliza mouths to Jeremiah.

Kara returns in dry clothes with her hair pulled up. “Come sit” Jeremiah appeals. She perches instead on the coffee table _not for sitting_. Eliza decides to let it go this once and sits beside Jeremiah on the facing couch. Alex is neither invited or dismissed so she hovers curiously at the edge of the room, at the edge of the conversation and at the edge of the family.

“I was flying”. An annoyed gasp and admonishment by Eliza is quickly cut off “…no one saw me!”

“But it’s raining!”

“It’s perfect, no one can see and people are all inside and if they think that they saw something it can be dismissed because of the storm….”

“…it’s dangerous!”

“Not for me. I’m invincible.”

“No! You are _not_! There is _lightning_ and _thunder_ and hail even! How can you stand it?!”

“I go high.”

Jeremiah peers at her curiously.

“I go really high above the clouds and look down at the storm. It’s safe.”

“…there isn’t enough air up there….”

“…it’s okay.”

“ _Why_ , though?”

“To practice.”

“I thought you hated thunder?...it reminded you of… _you know…_ ”

“Alex!”

“I’m trying to get used to it. To stop being afraid. I go higher every time…”

“WHAT!?” How long have you been doing this?” ( _no answer)._

“I last longer every time. I go higher, too.”

“What on earth are you practicing for?”

“To go off earth. Like Clark.”

The stunned silence takes hold.

“He won’t take me” Kara is quieter now. “So I’ll try to go by myself”.

“It’s _really_ dangerous. You’ll have no air if you are not careful. You have no real plan. No destination. You could get lost. What would happen if you went too high and slipped earth’s gravity? We would have no way of knowing where you went – no way to get to you…”

“You would get lost…in space… _again._ ”

“Alex!”

“Why do you even need to go off earth?”

“I said, Kal-el won’t take me.”

“To do what, though?”

“To find another planet.”

More stunned silence is punctuated by a roll of thunder.

“Where I fit in. Where I don’t have to hide…”

“Kara…”

“…there may be other survivors...or I can help people like Kal-el…”

“That’s really dumb.”  
“Alex!”

“You could break the bonds of earth’s gravity and wind up on a planet that cannot sustain you.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“No _air,_ Kara! No food you could eat…”

“It would be worth the risk…”

“…don’t even know where you are going…it could be hostile to you!”

“And earth isn’t?!! I have to hide here to avoid being taken and experimented on. I hide and pretend and act like I am supposed to be average.”

“Your parents chose this planet for very specific reasons…and your cousin chose us for very specific reasons.”

Kara is silent and trying not to cry. Jeremiah speaks finally, trying as always to be the peacemaker. “I get that you are bored and restless and lonely but Kara, it’s suicidal. Please…stop.”

“Take me.” Her parents look on horrified as Alex continues. “No, seriously, take me. We’ll practice. She won’t take risks with me. Or stay too long. And I won’t let her get lost.” Their parents exchange looks.

“Only at night”…”No thunderstorms”…”did you ever get hit? Do you know how much voltage you can handle?”

“Not directly, but...”

“Kara! Did…you…get… _hit_!?”

“No…but …I ran out of air…and fell…and woke up in a crater…”

“You could have hurt someone…” “…landed in the ocean…”

“Honey, please. Stop. Please.” Eliza is holding both of Kara’s hands now. “Wait until you are older and have a better sense of how Clark does it. And have a plan to come home to us. We’re not ready for you to go yet.” She uses her thumbs to swipe at the escaping tears. Kara looks chagrined.

“I’m sorry I worried you…” Eliza scoops her into a hug that makes the coffee table squeak ominously.

Jeremiah starts humming _Both Sides Now_ and Kara asks him what it is.

“It’s a lame song.”

“Alex!”

“It’s pretty.”  
“It’s about looking at clouds from both sides”. “Actually, it’s about love…”

“It’s lame.”

“It sounds deep.”

“Don’t praise the lame song, Kara.”

“I’ll teach you the words” promises Eliza, “it’s from a very famous poet songwriter. Okay, off to bed now.”

“What! No grounding?” Alex is indignant.

“Right. Kara. _Stay on this planet!_ ” Jeremiah adds a finger wag for emphasis.

“When you hear about kids testing boundaries, this is not how you imagined it.” Eliza smiles at Jeremiah over the top of Kara’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> props to Joni Mitchell, "Both Sides Now" is a classic.


End file.
